1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile communication apparatus with a security function and a method of communicating with a base station with security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile communication apparatus is known, which can receive a call from a base station and can transmit a call from the base station while it moves. A mobile communication apparatus having a paging function is also known.